flip_coinfandomcom-20200215-history
Twelve
The Twelve family is a Royal Family that has faced much adversity throughout history. Currently, there are only a few members of the Twelve family left, including Atlas Twelve, the bounty hunter. History The Twelve family began in England when a Polish thief named Gretzel Brzezicki stole twelve enchanted coins from the Redd king's treasure cache. Gretzel ran into the woods, avoiding capture. He was never found, and changed his name to Green Twelve. He was a free man, and started a family with Ana Bela Twelve. By her, they had four children: # Annui Twelve, the eldest. He went on to have his own life and family. Died at 53. # Emory Twelve, second eldest. She went on to have her own life and family. Died at 61. # Dre Twelve, second youngest. He was captured and killed by the Redd kingdom's command. Killed at 15. # Ismerelda Twelve, the youngest. She's been hunted down, but escaped to Australia on a ship, with the Medusa Coin, and other coins. Atlas's great-grandmother. Green/Gretzel passed the twelve coins down to his children, with three each. Annui and Emory made sure to keep the coins a secret, and hid them away as family heirlooms. Those six coins are currently dispersed around the world, safe with their descendants. Meanwhile, Dre decided to show off his coins, not entirely sure how important they really were. When the Redd regime caught sign of the coins' prescences, he was hunted down, captured, and executed. Three coins lost. Ismerelda managed to escape with what she had. Ismerelda Twelve Atlas's great-great-grandmother. Ismerelda escaped to Australia when she was just 14 years old. With her three coins and the clothes on her back, she started her new life. Her first job was a maid, a cleaning maid who mostly cleaned mansions and babysat. She earned little money for her hard work, but it was enough to keep her alive. She was also mostly homeless, aside from the mansions she stayed in overnight. Curious, she looked toward her three Coins for help with her job: in her possession were the Gemini Coin, the North Star coin, and the Medusa Coin. The one she used the most was the Gemini Coin. With a flip of the coin, she could clone herself with a land on HEADS. It helped her clean and cook in double time, as well as babysit. She continued this job until she was 19. When she was caught using the coin, she was fired from her job. No one in Australia knew the story of the Brzezickis, so she was lucky to have her life. She was fired for being dishonest, in a way. She spent almost a year on the streets before losing hope, in which she flipped the North Star coin. It led her to Florence Smithersbee, her husband to-be. Their marriage was small, and in secret. Ismerelda took the Smithersbee name, in order to further disappear from the Brzezicki name. From there, Ismerelda lived a happy life and died at 70. Florence died at 72. The Smithersbees: Atlas's great-grandparents Ismerelda and Florence Smithersbee had three children: # Acta Smithersbee, the eldest. Atlas's grandmother. She held onto the Gemini coin and the Medusa coin as heirlooms, not fully understanding of what power they held. At 29, she married Shane Carolina, and had Atlas's father, Shane Carolina-Smithersbee Jr. # Peter Smithersbee, the middle child. He went on to have his own life and family. Atlas's great-grand uncle. Barely remember each other when they meet. # Jessica Smithersbee, the youngest. She traveled to Poland to uncover the mystery of her family. In the midst of exploration, she was captured and imprisoned by the Redd regime. She's said to still be alive, but Atlas doubts it. The Smithersbees/Carolinas: Atlas's grandparents. When Acta married Shane, she kept her last name, becoming Smithersbee-Carolina. Shane didn't really understand the mysteriousness of Acta's family. When Acta mentioned the coin heirlooms to Shane, he decided to pawn the Gemini coin, despite already being plenty well-off from the Smithersbee fortune. She never found out, but kept the Medusa coin for herself. When Shane did the research, he found out that Acta was being hunted by the Redd. He wanted no part in this and left Acta without a trace. No one was sure what happened to Shane, but the truth is that he changed his name and identity, and lives in the Alps. Acta and Shane had two children: # Ida Carolina-Smithersbee, eldest child. Atlas's would-be aunt. Died young from a serious case of pneumonia. Her death was never mentioned to Shane Jr., and therefore Shane Jr. never knew he had a sister. Doesn't know to this day. # Shane Carolina-Smithersbee. Atlas's father. Because Shane Sr. left the family, Shane Jr. never really felt a connection to his father. Holding this as a tender spot in his childhood, he hoped that his children wouldn't have to feel this way. Atlas's parents and Atlas Shane Jr. married Paula Taylor, and she became Paula Carolina. They had one child together, Atlas. Atlas was born Atlas Carolina-Smithersbee, but made the bold decision to call himself a Twelve at a young age. This was around the same time he received his Medusa Coin. From that day, members of his family were being captured and detained left and right. His parents weren't sure if they needed to turn him in or hide him away. When Atlas was 13, both of his parents left Atlas in Australia when they were captured and killed by bounty hunters. They've been after Atlas ever since. Remaining Family Members * Jasmine Baker, far descendant of Annui Twelve * Pfeiffer Nitro, Florence Smithersbee's nephew * Josie Holiday, far descendant of Emory Twelve * Norris Smithersbee, great-grandson of Peter Smithersbee. * And, of course Atlas Twelve. The Color Turquoise Turquoise holds a deep significance to the Twelve family, enough to earn itself a place on the family crest, and as a representation of the family as a whole. * The Twelves originally had bright turquoise eyes. This changed with the brown eyes of the Smithersbee family. The original Twelve family was so easily found because of these blue eyes. * Gretzel/Green, Ismerelda, Jessica, and Atlas were/are all Sagittarians, and their birthstone is Turquoise. Gretzel had one earring, turquoise set-in. * Turquoise is one of the many colors of the ocean. The Twelve family is a lot like the ocean, coming to the shore when the time seems right. Australia is...well. Surrounded by beaches and oceans and islands. Category:Royal family